Eevee To Umbreon
by Fiddler-on-your-roof-gal
Summary: When Miya was 15 she was given an Eevee as a starter pkmn. she 17 now and one night she and her Eevee, Aku bond like never before. lemon PKMNxHUMAN


Eevee To Umbreon-

{flashback}

Miya woke up bright and early, dreaming of the adventures today might bring. It was her 15th birthday, also the day her parents had permitted her to start her pokemon journey. Grabbing her nightgown, she made her way downstairs to see her Mum and Dad stitting on the sofa with a small wrapped up box on the table in front of them. "Happy birthday, sweety!" her Mum stood up beamed when she saw her, "this is for you!" she said handing the box to her. Miya looked at it curiously, wondering what could be inside. _'the keys to a new car? nahh the box is to big for that and im underaged' _she thought _'a pokemon figure? hope not, way to old' _she giggled outloud at the thought. She decided the only way she could find out was to open in. Carefully, she pulled the ribbon off and opened the flap. Inside was something sealed inside bubble wrap. She took it out and unwrapped it and shrieked in surprise and happiness, for inside was a red and white pokeball. "Thank you so much you guys! which one did you get me? charmander, squirtle or bulbasaur?" she giggled jumping around, filled with content.

"No, no and no. send him out and you'll soon see" he Dad smiled. Holding the ball infrount of her, she pressed the button. A ray of red light erupted out of it, forming into a small creature with a puffy tail and pointy ears. When the light faded, Miya saw that the pokemon her parents had bought her, the pokemon who would be her best friend on a journey like no other, was a Eevee. She rushed over to where he was standing and picked him up and hugging him. "I love him already! im gonna name you...Aku. do you lik that name boy?" she asked her voice full of cheer. "vee! (yes!)" he replied nuzzling her cheek. "Mum, could you feed him while i get dressed and prepare my bag? today my adventure starts!" she said handing Aku over to her Mum and rushing upstairs to her bedroom. 20 minutes later she was standing at the top of the stairs in her travling gear, a shirt covered in multicoloured smily faces, a pair of shorts and knee high converse boots. She had her long, blue hair tied back in a loose ponytail with a single hairclip of a beautifly for show. She slid down the banister, got scolded by her Mum then was out the house in a flash with Aku perched on her shoulder.

_'where should i train first?' _she thought walking down the path away from her home in Kanto. Aku affectionatly nuzzled her neck, hoping to be stroked in return. "Woah, i only just got you and you love me already? no dout about it, we're gonna be friend for ever" she giggled, scratching behind Aku's ear, making him pur. He was getting used to being scratched when a wild Rattata leaped out infrount of them, squeeking with anger. "what do i do? uhh go Aku!" she yelled pointing towards Rattata, "use tackle!" Aku leapt from her shoulder infrount of her growling at Rattata then swiftly using tackle. The force of the attack sent Rattata to the ground, then he stumbled up and scurried off. "Well done Aku, you did it!" she congradulated, knealing down with her arms outstreched. Aku jumped at his trainer, who caught and hugged him. He licked her cheek a few times making her laugh. She stood up still hugging Aku then set off.

{previous day: 2 years later}

"well, thats the last of the boxes Aku" Miya sighed with exhaustion sitting on the box she had just carried from the moving truck to her new home. She was 17 now, and thought it was time she got a place of her own. It was a little cottage that was infront of the woodland on the outskirts of Viridian city. Nothing to fancy, downstairs was the living room, kitchen porch and bathroom, upstairs there was her bedroom, study, spare room and a room for her childhood possessions. Aku was still and Eevee, Miya had him given a collar covered with everstones, she didn't really want him to evolve anyway. "First things first Aku, we will finish unpacking the last box then have a snack" She said picking up the box and carring it up to her room. Aku helped her unpack her clothes, photo's and china figures of the Eeveeloution set, which Aku had always admired. When they had done, Aku took a quick nap on her freshly mad bed while Miya was downstairs preparing a salad for her and pokefood for him. After setting down the food on the table, she put a pillow on one of the seats for Aku to sit on as he hated eating his food on the floor.

After removing her aprion, Miya called up to Aku for dinner. His ears pricked up at the sound of her voice and he bounded downstairs towards the kitchen. Miya picked him up and sat him on his chair infront of his food. Without hesitation he gobbled up all of his pokefood before Miya even began to eat her salad. "you must be hungry, huh?" she sighed happily fetching him some more food. "Eevee ee! (thank you so much!)" he exclaimed when he brought him a second helping. When they had finish their meal they snuggled up together on the sofa, watching TV. "wat time is it? 6:34, hey Aku we still got pleanty of time to play before bedtime, wanna go outside?" Miya asked looking at her pokemon while rubbing his head. "Vee (sure)" he purred nodding. They made their way outside together into their new back garden. It had plenty of space for Aku to run around in, the only thing in the garden was an apple tree anyway. Scanning the area, Aku saw the apple tree and ran up it, calling out for his owner to come and see him. When she had made her way over to him, she laughed at how cute he looked sitting amongst the leaves and apples. Waiting for the right moment, Aku pounced out of the tree onto Miya who laughed some more. They were rolling around in the grass together for atleast 2 hours, getting slightly grubby, when Miya decided it was time to have a bath then go to bed. While the bath was running, she was getting her nighty ready and re-making her bed after Aku had messed it up.

Inside the bathroom, Miya was just about to undress when she heared Aku scratching the door and wimpering loudly, he hated it when she had a bath because he couldn't be with her. She opened the door to see him sitting outside with his cutest look on his face. Sighing heavily she invited him in. When he had scampered in she shut the door behind him and pick him up. "Aku, ive never let you have a bath with me before, but just this once i will ok?" she told him. "eevee (ok then)" he replied. She removed his collar, set it down on the table then put him into the shallow bath water. Turning her back on him, Miya lifted her shirt off and threw it to the side. All the time she was doing this, Aku was watching curiously, not taking his eyes of her for a second. Next she slid her shorts off, leaving her with only her bra and pants on. She unhooked her bra and put it with the rest of her clothes. Very slowly, she pulled her pants down and made her way over to the bath. Aku made room as she lowered herself into the tub. Aku looked her up and down then his eyes fixed on the two large lumps on her chest. He had seen them them while she was wearing something, but not when she was topless.

Pulling a face she lay down and wondered if it was a good idea to bathe with him and let him see her naked. Carefully, he walked up her legs to get a closer look at these lumps and sat on her stomach. "uhhh Aku these are called 'breasts' " she told him pointing at the left one he was staring at, " and these ontop of them are called 'nipples' " he nodded still not taking his eyes off it. He got closer to it and put his paw over the nipple, Miya watching as he did this. When he removed his paw, he went to look at the thing between her legs. He lowered his head then sniffed it. Liking what he smelled he gave it a quick lick. Miya gasped at the sudden sensation and stared at him. It tasted nice to him so he lick it angain and again, then his licking became lapping as hes stuck his tounge deeper. Miya was to stunned to stop him, to stunned to speak. Her pokemon, who she had raised, was licking up her juices. Before she knew what came over her she gave out a little moan and had leaked her juices all over his snout. Aku quickly lapped it all up, not letting any go to waste, then he looked over to him master and smiled. _'i...i think i liked that...maybe he would do it...again?'_ Her mind was spinning. What should she do? let him continue or stop him?

"Vee? (huh?)" he said looking between his own legs. Miya followed his eyes and blushed at what she saw. It seemed licking her and viewing her naked and made Aku's member go slighty hard. It was small, pink and almost looked like a sausage. "A-Aku, are you enjoying t-this?" she asked, her voice shakey. Aku looked up at her and nodded then continued staring at his member. _'if he's having a g-good time, should i help him?' _She thought, the whole experience making her nervous. Bravely, she reached her hand out for it and rubbed it, much to his surprise. She picked him up and held him so his member was infrount of her face. "Eevee? (wat are you doing?)" He asked looking down at her. She moved her head forward and kissed the tip of his manhood, then kissed it again. Kissing soon turned into long licks when she found the courage to put it in her mouth. Aku moaned softly as she started sucking and running her tounge up and down the length. She could feel more of his member coming out of his sheath and it was getting harder. His moans increased and got louder when suddenly he reached his climax and released his seed into her mouth. At first she hesitated, then swollowed most of it and licked it off his member. Aku thought back to her breasts and wanted to see if he could do anything with them, so he wiggled free from her grasp and make his way back over to them.

Using his flat, sandpapery tounge he gave her right breast a long, slow lick. It didn't taste of anything, much to his disapointment. "Suck it Aku, thats what you have to do" Miya instructed him. He lay down and began sucking her nipple, giving her a wave of pleasure. He would sometimes bite the nipple gentely which his master seemed to like as she asked him to do it again inbetween moans. With his paw, he rubbed over her over nipple and circled it with his claw, occationally pinching it. After a while of this he stopped and looked at her, wondering what they could do next. Taking him under her arm, Miya stood up and got out the bath. She then leaned against the wall and opened her legs. Miya put Aku on the floor between her legs and rubbed his head. She got hold of his member again and jerked him off for a while until it was compleatly out and hard. "ok boy now put it in here" She ordered him pointing at her throbbing hole. Causiously he walked over and slowly inserted the tip , then the entire length. He looked up at her and waited for his next order. "Now all you have to do is listen to the beast inside you" She whispered. With his paws firmly on her thighs, he started thrusting, slowly at first the getting faster, making his way deeper inside when when she let out a small cry of pain as blood seeped out of her. She was no longer a virgin. He stopped to make sure she was ok but swiftly continued when she gave him a thumbs up.

"Oh Aku!" she squealed with delight he got deeper. But unfortunetly all too soon Aku climaxed, it went deep inside her warming her up and making her scream contently. He pulled out of her, some of his seed spilling from her and some of it still coming out of him. "Aku, i wish there was a way to have more of ou in me" She panted, tired after her new experience. Upon hearing this, Aku started glowing and light filled th room, blinding Miya. Once the light had vanished, Miya saw that standing where Aku had been was an Umbreon. "Aku?" she asked it. "Umbreon! (yep its me!)" he replied, happy with his new form. _'perfect' _Miya thought. She repositioned herself form leaning on the wall to on her hands and knees. "Wanna go again?" she asked him, looking over her shouder at him. He nodded then climbed on. His member, now much longer and thicker, made its way out of its sheath and into her hole. As soon as it was in Aku was thrusting into her harder and faster then before, getting deeper every second. They had gotten into a steady rhythem, both of them having the best time they'd ever had, when in sync with eachover they had their orgasms. Aku howled as it shot into her, and she yelled when she released and to the sensation of his seed. They both collapsed onto the ground panting for breathe then falling asleep on one another.

When they awoke they cleaned up the mess. Aku lazily snoozed on the sofa while Miya put on some fresh clothes. Later she joined him and the sofa and cuddled him tightly. "you know, Aku, we'll have to do that again sometime" she smiled, winking at him. She was right, the did do it again. After their special night togrther they became mates, and their bond was stronger than ever.

The End

_**comment, review ect but plz nothing bad!**_


End file.
